Athletes participating in throwing activities often cover their throwing arms during rest periods or warm-up periods in an attempt to keep their throwing arms warm. An example of this is a baseball pitcher who comes out of a game between innings. In this situation, the pitcher often puts on a full-size quilted winter jacket in an attempt to keep his throwing arm and shoulder warm while the pitcher's team bats. However, because baseball is primarily played in the summer, it is often very hot and most pitchers will only place one arm in the jacket. The remainder of the jacket falls to the ground where it is subject to damage from cleats, dirt, and other ground level dugout assaults. If the pitcher does prevent the jacket from falling to the ground in some way, the remainder of the jacket will tend to cover his body and cause him to sweat. Sweat has an adverse effect on gripping a baseball, and is undesirable for the pitcher. Therefore, a full winter jacket used by a baseball player to simply keep one arm and shoulder warm is inefficient and awkward.
In addition to keeping a single arm warm during sedentary periods, the athlete may also wish to keep the single arm warm during warm-up and other activities. However, draping a full winter jacket over a single arm is very inefficient and clumsy for warm-up, so athletes often completely forego any additional warming garment during warm-up activities. The result is that the throwing arm may cool more than desired during such light warm-up activities.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a device capable of warming a single arm of an athlete without also warming other parts of the body. It would also be advantageous if the device could be used to keep a single arm and shoulder warm without the awkwardness of a full jacket. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if such device were durable and capable of withstanding dugout and sideline conditions during sporting events. Moreover, it would be advantageous if such device could be quickly and easily donned and removed by the athlete.